


Pin Me Down

by iamisaac



Series: Down And Up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: “Not a chance, old man!” Teddy said, a big grin on his face as he looked at Charlie. “No way could you pin me down!”“No?” Charlie raised his eyebrows. “You’d bet on that, would you?”“No offence, Charlie,” the eighteen year old said, brushing blue hair back from where it was falling into his eyes, “but yes. I mean, I know you’re fit, but...” He trailed off.Charlie smirked, leaning back against the wall and eyeing Teddy thoughtfully. “Okay, how about this?” he suggested. “If I can pin you over my lap, you’ll submit to a good spanking when I’ve got you there. Yeah?”





	Pin Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



“Not a chance, old man!” Teddy said, a big grin on his face as he looked at Charlie. “No way could you pin me down!”

“No?” Charlie raised his eyebrows. “You’d bet on that, would you?”

“No offence, Charlie,” the eighteen year old said, brushing blue hair back from where it was falling into his eyes, “but yes. I mean, I know you’re fit, but...” He trailed off.

Charlie smirked, leaning back against the wall and eyeing Teddy thoughtfully. “Okay, how about this?” he suggested. “If I can pin you over my lap, you’ll submit to a good spanking when I’ve got you there. Yeah?”

Teddy scoffed with the confidence of youth. “Sure. _If._ ” He crossed his arms. “What do I get if you can’t?”

“What do you want?” Charlie asked, with real curiosity.

A sneaky smile curved Teddy’s face. “I get to top you.”

Charlie bit back a gasp, almost inclined to let the kid win. Teddy had been trying to talk him into sex since he hit his seventeenth birthday and became legally an adult. Charlie had refused for the first year, and even since Teddy turned eighteen, he’d only gone so far with the younger man. He couldn’t help remembering that he’d fucked the kid’s mother, damn it all, in the dim and distant past when they’d not been much younger than Ted was now. It was like Teddy to have the arrogance not only to demand sex, but choose his position – and the one more associated with being in charge, at that.

On the other hand, they could always get to that another time. And Teddy deserved a spanking for the ‘old man’ comment, if nothing else.

“Done.”

“No wands,” Teddy said, having learned caution after his time messing around with Charlie. Weasleys were known for their straightforwardness, but it wasn’t always an accurate assessment. “Not,” he added in a burst of vainglory, “that I couldn’t beat you that way too. But that’s not what this is about.”

“No. It isn’t,” Charlie agreed. “Bare arse spanking,” he added, as if it were an afterthought. 

Teddy shrugged. “Doesn’t matter much, seeing as I’m going to win.”

“Stand up, then.”

Teddy got out of the chair he was sprawled in and looked challengingly at Charlie. “Here I am. Come and get me.”

Charlie didn’t bother with a spoken answer. Instead, he strolled casually towards Teddy. To start with, the wrestling was careful, Charlie just testing out Teddy’s strength. It didn’t take long to confirm him in his conviction that yes, he had this – and fairly easily, too. Teddy might be younger and just out of school, but Charlie worked with dragons for a living. Hell, even dragging their food around – dragons were notoriously fussy about meat which had been moved by magic other than their own, able to sense it by some sort of instinct – was enough to keep anyone fit. And that was without the occasions he’d dealt with the dragons themselves.

It didn’t take long after that, therefore, before he had Teddy tucked firmly across the front his body, his arms pinned behind him. Charlie pulled him firmly towards a chair, the most difficult bit of the procedure as Teddy tried again and again to kick his legs away from him (something that, admittedly, dead animals did not tend to do). Then he slumped down into the seat, manoeuvring Teddy so that the young man was lying prone across his lap, his arms still held tightly behind him, and one of Charlie’s calves pinning Teddy’s lower body against the chair legs. What was almost more satisfying than the feeling of Teddy across his lap, firmly trapped, however, was the expression of outrage on the young man’s face. He truly hadn’t thought he’d lose.

“W-what? How did you _do_ that?” Teddy spluttered.

Charlie laughed. Teddy was continuing to wriggle and struggle, but compared to a youthful dragon, his strength was minimal. There was also the advantage that Teddy couldn’t breathe fire.

“Betting against a dragon-handler?” he asked, shaking his head mock-sorrowfully. “Bad move, Teds. Do you submit?”

Teddy gave one last effort, kicking out with his legs in desperate fury before sighing. “Yeah.”

“Say it.” Charlie was going to wring every last drop of enjoyment out of this situation. 

Teddy turned his head to glare up at him. “I submit,” he said sulkily.

“Good boy,” Charlie mocked. “Now, let’s get your trousers and pants down, yeah?”

Teddy made a noise of disgruntlement and humiliation. Being eighteen and spanked by your much older lover was clearly a mortifying thought. On the other hand, Charlie thought – hoped – it should be an enjoyable actual experience. He didn’t intend to hurt Teddy… much. And the kid had never been averse to a little pain with his pleasure. He was just sulking because of the situation.

Charlie reached underneath Teddy and undid his trousers, lifting his legs and arse easily to pull them down. 

“No underwear, Ted?” he asked. “Seems like you were practically asking for this.”

“Fuck you, Charlie,” Teddy muttered.

Charlie laughed aloud at that. “No, that was if _you_ won,” he reminded the other man. “This is _my_ show.”

He lifted his hand and brought a callused palm down on Teddy’s arse with a satisfying slap. Teddy jerked, a little noise escaping his lips.

“All right there?” Charlie checked.

“Yes,” Teddy said reluctantly. He might be an arrogant little sod sometimes, but he was willing to take the dues of his loss.

“Well done,” Charlie murmured, stroking Teddy’s arse gently before raising his arm to spank him again.

This time, Teddy stayed quiet. Charlie gave him another eight hard spanks, until Teddy’s breath was hissing from his lips and his arse was turning a bright, vibrant pink.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous like this, Ted,” Charlie said, unable to prevent his hand from caressing the tender flesh again. And it was this, rather than the spanking, that brought a moan from Teddy’s mouth. A moan – and a telling hitch of his hips. “Oh,” Charlie added, amused. “Not so bad after all?”

“Hate you,” Teddy mumbled, but nonetheless he rocked his hips another time against Charlie’s lap. 

Charlie was hard against Teddy’s hip, and the motions were doing nothing to dissuade this situation; he could feel Teddy’s erection pressing into the small gap between his legs. He placed another slap firmly across Teddy’s buttocks, and Teddy moaned again and rubbed harder.

“Funny way of showing it,” Charlie teased.

“Funny way of showing you like me,” Teddy shot back defiantly.

“What, by turning you on?” Teddy turned his head away, blushing, and mumbled something incoherent. Charlie ruffled his hair. “It’s okay to like it, sweetheart,” he said. “It’s why I wanted to do it.”

“Feels… wrong,” Teddy admitted.

Charlie stroked Teddy’s warm arse in gentle, persuasive motions, his fingers dipping into the crack between Teddy’s buttocks.

“Doesn’t that make it better?” he suggested. “Nothing’s ‘wrong’ if it’s done between consensual partners, babe. If you’d told me to stop, I would have done. Always will, kid.”

His hand slid further still, and he murmured a well-used spell, slicking his fingers as he pressed them lightly against Teddy’s puckered hole. Teddy gasped, and wriggled – but not to get away. Instead, he was pushing himself further into Charlie’s grasp.

“’S good,” he acknowledged.

“So are you, Teds,” Charlie said, tickling his entrance with a wet finger, and enjoying the way his young partner squirmed and humped his lap. “Come on, sweetheart; rub yourself off against me.”

Teddy groaned and did as Charlie said, rubbing firmly against his lap and then pressing back against Charlie’s finger, which slipped a tiny way inside him.

“Oh. _Oh._ Charlie.”

The palm of Charlie’s hand still rested on Teddy’s abused arse, and as he moved it a little, Teddy made a little pleased noise. Teddy’s motions were rubbing him against Charlie’s own cock, and although Charlie was too old to come just like that, it was nonetheless extremely pleasurable. It didn’t take too much longer before Teddy, trousers round his ankles, red arse up in the air, was coming across Charlie’s lap, his breathing unsteady and fast.

“Good boy. There, babe,” Charlie murmured, holding him until the quivering stopped, and then pulling him up to sit on his lap.

Teddy winced a bit as his freshly spanked arse met Charlie’s come-covered trousers, but he leaned his head in against Charlie’s trousers.

“Charlie,” he said, his voice contented.

“Okay, kid?” 

“Mm-hm.” Teddy nodded.

“Forgive me?”

“Might do,” Teddy said, looking up with a smile at that, his eyes blue and sparkling.

“You might even admit you liked it,” Charlie said slyly.

Teddy’s smile morphed into a grin. It was a beautiful sight. “I might do that, too,” he acknowledged.

“And sometime soon,” Charlie whispered to him, “I might even let you top...”


End file.
